


Scars

by hisa (hisaseo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of Death, mentioned taeyong - Freeform, mentions of bullying but just a little
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaseo/pseuds/hisa
Summary: Setelah lama sekali menghindar, akhirnya Jaehyun kembali ke kampung halamannya. Mengunjungi tempat yang paling ia suka selama SMA: atap sekolah.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu Centilimental - Kizuato. Selamat membaca~

Gedung sekolah itu masih berdiri kokoh, walaupun usianya sudah puluhan tahun. Temboknya baru dicat lagi, membuat sekolah itu terlihat seperti bangunan baru lagi. Tapi sekolah itu sepi. Tak ada siswa yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari gedung sekolah, tak ada siswa yang bermain di lapangan sekolah, tak ada yang bermain basket. Pintu utama masuk ke gedung sekolah tertutup rapat. Wajar saja, karena hari ini adalah sehari sebelum natal. Sekolah sedang libur. Tak akan ada murid yang keluar dari sekolah.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat gedung sekolahnya yang lama itu. Otaknya langsung menggali setiap kenangan yang ia buat di sini. Di lapangan basket, ia sering bermain dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Kadang, ia hanya jadi penonton, duduk sambil berteduh di bawah pohon rindang yang sedang tidak berdaun lebat di dekat lapang basket. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia biasanya akan bersemangat keluar sekolah jika bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Masa-masa yang menyenangkan. Ingin rasanya Jaehyun ulangi lagi.

Walaupun tertutup, pintu itu tidak dikunci. Jaehyun mendorong pintu masuk itu, langsung diserbu dengan suasana yang ia rindukan. Lobby sekolah terlihat sangat bersih. Lorong sekolah, yang walaupun sangat sepi, seolah diisi banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang di pikirannya. Jaehyun menyusuri lorong-lorong kosong yang sepi itu, sembari mengintip ke dalam beberapa kelas. Meja-meja dan kursi-kursi disusun sedemikian rupa, ditaruh dipojok kelas. Ada beberapa papan tulis yang ditulisi tulisan semangat, karena kelas 12 baru saja menyelesaikan tes masuk kuliah tingkat nasional.

Dari lantai satu, Jaehyun terus naik, menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan langkah agak cepat. Ia selalu berhenti di setiap lantai, mengamat-amati lorong-lorong kosong nan dingin itu, mencoba memanggil kembali ingatan-ingatannya di lorong-lorong ini. Satu lantai, dua lantai, tiga lantai, hingga sampailah Jaehyun di tujuan utamanya: atap sekolah.

Berbekal kunci yang diberikan penjaga sekolah, setelah Jaehyun memohon-mohon untuk ke sana hanya untuk 15 menit saja, Jaehyun membuka pintu yang akan membawanya ke tempat favoritnya. Begitu pintu tak terkunci, Jaehyun memutar kenop pintu, membuka pintunya, dan langsung merasakan tiupan angin dingin di wajahnya. Hingga Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya, supaya tak ada benda asing tak kasat mata masuk dan merusak matanya.

Atap sekolah yang dulu sering Jaehyun datangi tidak berpagar seperti ini. Kabarnya, salah seorang siswa jatuh dari atap, akibat kasus bullying, membuat pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk memasang pagar kawat tinggi. Jika diingat-ingat, ia hampir saja lulus. Ia sudah punya tiket masuk ke universitas yang ia inginkan. Jaehyun berjalan ke pinggir atap, mendekati pagar kawat itu. Di situ, merupakan salah satu spot favoritnya. Karena dari situ, ia bisa melihat berbagai macam pemandangan. Atap-atap rumah, jalan raya yang ramai dengan mobil, gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdinding kaca, hingga Seoul Tower yang terlihat sangat kecil dari tempat Jaehyun berdiri.

Ia terduduk di pinggir atap, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar kawat itu, membiarkan pagar itu menopang punggungnya. Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi jingga. Awan-awan berarak, tertiup angin ke arah barat. Awan-awan itu sekilas mirip sesuatu. Ada yang seperti kelinci, mobil, dan beberapa bentuk lain.

Melihat awan-awan itu, Jaehyun ingat sesuatu. Ia ingat, biasanya, di sebelahnya, akan ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Menunjuk ke arah awan-awan yang berarak.

"Jae! Liat itu mirip kucing!"

Orang itu, Taeyong, biasanya akan bersemangat memanggil Jaehyun, menunjuk ke arah awan yang ia maksud dengan mata berbinar. Persis seperti anak kecil yang menemukan harta karun. Di saat-saat seperti itu, Jaehyun biasanya tidak langsung melihat ke arah langit. Taeyong yang tertarik saat melihat ke arah awan berbentuk unik itu merupakan pemandangan yang lebih enak untuk dilihat. Senyum yang merekah di wajah Taeyong selalu bisa membuat Jaehyun ikut tersenyum. Yang ada dipikirannta selalu sama setiap kali ia menatap Taeyong.

Sebisa mungkin, ia akan menjaga laki-laki itu. Senyum itu tak boleh hilang.

Jaehyun menoleh ke sampingnya, mendapati tempat yang biasa diduduki Taeyong kini kosong. Tak ada Taeyong yang menggambar di atas buku sketsanya, tak ada Taeyong yang menghapal proses-proses fotosintesis tanaman, tak ada Taeyong yang menggumamkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Hanya ada angin dingin. Hanya ada bayangan di kepalanya yang terproyeksikan ke dunia nyata. Mengingatnya, Jaehyun merasa napasnya agak sesak, hatinya seperti tertusuk, matanya hampir berair dan siap menjatuhkan air mata.

Jaehyun rindu laki-laki itu. Rindu senyumnya, rindu cara laki-laki itu memanggil namanya, rindu wajah merajuk dan tertawanya. Semuanya. Menyesakkan.

Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya, merapikan bajunya, mengebaskan debu-debu yang menempel di bajunya. Dengan langkah berat, laki-laki itu berjalan kembali ke arah pintu yang membawanya kemari. Sebelum ia menutup pintu itu, Jaehyun berbalik, melihat ke arah atap yang kosong itu sekali lagi. Di sana, terlihat ada Taeyong, tersenyum ke arahnya, melambaikan tangannya. Jaehyun tertegun.

Kepalanya sudah tak beres.

\-----

Untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan Jaehyun yang selanjutnya, ia harus menyusuri jalan kecil seperti gang yang menanjak. Karena tak ada banyak rumah yang dibangun di sekitar situ, lampu jalan yang dipasang pun tidak banyak. Membuat perjalanan Jaehyun ke tempat selanjutnya terasa melankolis, sepi, senyap, dan membuatnya sesak. Ia terus berjalan, sembari beberapa kali mengetatkan jaket tebalnya. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin lambat. Seharusnya ia bisa sampai kurang dari 5 menit, namun pada akhirnya, ia baru sampai 10 menit kemudian.

Baru saja memasuki kawasan, Jaehyun sudah dikejutkan dengan dua pasangan yang agak tua, yang juga terkejut melihat Jaehyun. Ia langsung membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Sore, Om, Tante," sapa Jaehyun, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Pasangan itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun udah lama nggak ke sini. Kemana aja?" tanya sang Ibu, menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak Jaehyun.

"Ada di asrama kampus, Tante. Nggak kemana-mana kok," ucap Jaehyun sambil tertawa kecil, berusaha mencairkan suasana, membuat atmosfir lebih hangat.

"Kamu mau ketemu Taeyong?" tanya sang Bapak, Pak Lee, langsung ke intinya. Jaehyun awalnya terkejut, namun langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Iya, Om. Saya udah lama nggak mampir," jawab Jaehyun, masih tersenyum sopan.

Pasangan itu tersenyum. "Lain kali, kalau ke sini, mampir ke rumah, ya. Nanti tante masakin," ujar Ibu Lee. Jaehyun memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Setelah ditinggal pasangan itu, Jaehyun masuk lebih dalam. Tidak jauh dari tempat ia bertemu dengan Pak Lee dan istrinya, Jaehyun berhenti. Di hadapannya, berdiri dengan kokoh batu nisan dengan dupa di atasnya, serta sebuket bunga merah muda, dan beberapa sesaji. Jaehyun berjongkok di hadapan batu besar itu, tersenyum selembut mungkin, seolah batu di hadapannya bernyawa.

"Halo, Yong," sapa Jaehyun pada batu nisan itu. "Maaf ya, baru dateng."

Jaehyun sudah merasa hatinya tersayat, bahkan hanya dengan menyapanya. Mengingat bahwa di bawah batu nisan itu, ada Taeyong yang berbaring tak bernyawa lagi, membuatnya hampir tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku ke sini setelah 3 tahun aja rasanya nggak kuat, gimana kalau aku dari dulu rajin ke sini?" kata Jaehyun, tertawa pada kata-katanya sendiri. "Kamu pasti lebih seneng ya sekarang? Udah nggak ada yang bisa nyakitin kamu lagi. Kamu nggak perlu ngerasain dibully lagi."

Jaehyun mengelus batu dingin besar itu, seolah-olah itu adalah wajah Taeyong. Senyum lembutnya masih merekah di wajah Jaehyun.

Masih segar diingatannya, saat ia pertama kali mendengar kabar seseorang jatuh dari atap sekolah. Ia ingat wajah tiga perempuan yang memojokkan Taeyong waktu itu, yang memaksa Taeyong untuk menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap sekolah. Hanya dengan dorongan ringan dari salah satu dari ketiga perempuan itu, satu dorongan itu cukup untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang, yang sudah Jaehyun janjikan untuk terus dijaga. Masih segar juga ingatan Jaehyun saat melihat badan Taeyong yang sudah terbujur kaku, tak bernapas, tak bergerak. Kepalanya pecah, tulang-tulangnya remuk, meninggal di tempat.

Jaehyun juga ingat bagaimana ia langsung jatuh di atas lututnya, ingat air mata pertamanya setelah terakhir ia menangis karena anjing kesayangannya mati dulu. Ponselnya terjatuh begitu saja. Ia ingat bagaimana ia berlari ke rumah sakit, berharap bahwa jatuhnya Taeyong hanya mengakibatkan paling parahnya geger otak, berharap laki-laki itu masih bernapas saat Jaehyun sampai di sana. Tapi tidak, semesta tidak mau melihatnya berharap.

"Kamu tau nggak, Yong? Yang dorong kamu sekarang baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Dia udah sehat lagi. Terus kemaren dia datengin rumah aku, minta maaf sampe nangis-nangis. Padahal, walaupun dia minta maaf pun, kamu nggak akan balik. Iya kan?" Jaehyun kembali tertawa sinis pada dirinya sendiri. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terasa pahit, menyayat lidahnya sendiri. Semua berat dikatakan.

Jaehyun menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Oh iya. Mau denger kabar dari temen-temen nggak? Doyoung sekarang masih kuliah, jurusan hukum loh. Kemaren dia cerita ke aku, ngeluh kok mata kuliahnya susah banget. Padahal dia sendiri yang milih. Johnny sih langsung kerja, jadi fotografer. Sering banget dia upload di instagram hasil jepretannya. Tapi bagus-bagus banget.

"Masih inget temen sekelas kamu nggak, si Yuta? Dia sekarang masuk timnas loh. Nggak sia-sia dia latihan tiap hari kan? Sampe kamu sering banget ngeluh dia tiap mau nyontek peer kamu pasti keringetan banget."

Jaehyun berhenti berbicara sejenak, berpikir.

"Yong," panggil Jaehyun, "kalau kamu masih hidup, kira-kira kamu kuliah di mana ya sekarang?"

Jaehyun bertopang dagu. Masih melihat ke arah batu nisan itu, seolah itu adalah Taeyong. Dengan suara semakin mengecil, semakin bergetar, Jaehyun akhirnya mengatakan hal yang paling ingin ia katakan.

"I'm missing you."

Satu bulir air mata jatuh dari mata sebelah kiri Jaehyun.

"Aku... rasanya... mati rasa."

Satu bulir jatuh lagi, kini dari mata sebelah kanan.

"Harapan aku cuman satu: cuman bisa balik ke hari itu, tiga tahun yang lalu, biar aku ada di samping kamu, biar aku bisa gantiin kamu jatuh dari atas sana."

Suara Jaehyun semakin bergetar. Ia menunduk, tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedang menangis, yang pastinya sangat jelek saat itu.

"Maaf, Yong," kata Jaehyun, terisak, "padahal aku udah janji bakal jagain kamu, jagain biar senyum kamu nggak ilang."

Hatinya kembali tersayat. Jaehyun benar-benar menyesal. Menyesal karena ia lebih memilih untuk pergi dengan temannya dan bukan ikut ke sekolah dengan Taeyong. Menyesal karena yang terakhir kali ia katakan pada Taeyong bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas jadi kata-kata terakhirnya untuk Taeyong.

"Pergi sana! Aku capek berantem sama kamu, kayak anak kecil."

Harusnya Jaehyun percaya dengan kata-kata Taeyong. Percaya bahwa memang ada orang yang merendahkan laki-laki itu, bukan percaya pada citra yang ia punya pada ketiga perempuan itu.

"Maaf, Yong."

Ucapan maaf terucap sekali lagi, diiringi isakan dari Jaehyun. Untungnya, makam itu sepi. Tak ada yang melihat laki-laki itu menangis.

"Aku egois.. banget.. maaf Yong."

Lagi.

"Aku harusnya percaya sama kamu. Bukan first impression aku ke mereka."

Setelah diam di sana cukup lama, membiarkan air matanya jatuh, Jaehyun mengusap air matanya. Masih ada isakan di sana sini. Laki-laki itu menghirup dan menghembuskan napas, menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sayang banget sama kamu. Aku mungkin nggak akan bisa suka sama orang sesuka aku sama kamu. Percaya sama aku, ya? Aku janji ini permintaan terakhir aku."

Sekali lagi, Jaehyun mengelus batu nisan itu. Buket bunga, yang sedari tadi ia pegang, ia taruh di depan batu nisan itu. Bunga mawar. Bunga yang Jaehyun percayai adalah bunga yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan Taeyong.

"Aku bakal balik lagi taun depan, Yong. Tunggu aku, ya?" kata Jaehyun seraya bangkit. Jaehyun tak langsung beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia masih menatap ke arah batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya, untuk terakhir kalinya tahun ini. Ia tersenyum. Pikirannya lebih jernih. Perasaannya lebih lega.

Akhirnya, Jaehyun membalikkan badannya, berjalan menjauhi batu nisan itu. Angin dingin bertiup. Dan samar-samar, Jaehyun mendengar suara berbisik, mirip dengan suara Taeyong.

"Aku percaya, Jae."

Laki-laki itu kembali menoleh ke arah nisan Taeyong, lalu ke arah langit. Tersenyum. Berterima kasih. Karena laki-laki itu masih mau percaya padanya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
